Episode 1: Enter New Ninja Evil
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a New Ninja Evil Comes Takato and his friends must stop him. Can the Tamers defeat this Ninja Evil?


**Digimon Tamers**

**A New Season**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**Episode 1: Enter New Ninja Evil**

**Hello my fellow readers I am here with a new fic.**

**It is Digimon Tamers A New Season.**

**With New villain, New forms, new looks and some old friends returning,**

**Here are the clothes that Takato, Rika and Henry will wear this episode:**

**Takato: Gold Shirt, Red Shorts, Black Shoes, a Purple Denim Jacket(Closed) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Green T-Shirt, Black Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened and Gold Shoes.**

**Rika: Purple Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**For now the setting is summer and everyone is out of school.**

**Tamer's Ages:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**HERE ARE THE DIGIVICE COLORS JUST IN CASE:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Anyway here is episode 1:**

* * *

We go to the Digi World and we see that everything is peaceful there ever since the D Reaper got killed.

However in a far away land we see a ninja castle and we go to the main chamber.

In the main chamber we see a shadow villain and he is watching everything from his crystal ball.

He is also looking at the human worlds in his other crystal ball.

"Yes soon both human and this world will be mine and no one will stand in my way." The villain said.

"But I will need to test the human world first."

"And I will see to it master." A voice said.

The shadow villain turns and sees a Devimon in a Ninja outfit and has two ninja swords in his hands.

The villain smiles.

"Ah Ninja Devimon that is a good idea." The villain said. "Go and take some troops with you." The villain said.

Ninja Devimon bows.

"Right boss." Ninja Devimon said. and left the room.

The villain looks at the two crystal balls.

"Yes soon my evil will rise and no one will stand in my way." He said.

With that he laughs and we zoom out of his lair and still hear his laughter.

* * *

We go to the Human World and we go to a park and we see two boys there.

One boy has brown hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a Gold Shirt, Red Shorts, Black Shoes, a Purple Denim Jacket(Closed) and the same goggles.

He also has a Gold and White Digivice on his pants.

This is Takato Matsuki a Digimon Tamer.

Next to Takato is a boy with blue hair and blue eyes.

He is wearing a Green T-Shirt, Black Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened and Gold Shoes.

He also has a Green and White Digivice on his pants.

This is Henry Wong a Digimon Tamer and Takato's best friend.

Right now the two are talking.

"I tell you Henry these new Digimon Cards are awesome." Takato said as he looks at the new Digimon Cards he has.

Henry smiled.

"You said it." Henry said. "We should see what they are look for our Digimons."

Takato smiled.

"You said it." Takato said. "By the way how are you and Jeri doing?"

"Oh we are doing fine." Henry said. "Sorry you two did not work out."

Takato smiles and shoves Henry by the side of his Jean Jacket.

You see Takato and Jeri did not work out so they just remained friends and jeri fell for Henry and they became a couple.

Henry laughs and brushed some inmaginary dirt off his jacket sleeve.

Just then they hear a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A female screamed.

Takato is shocked.

"Oh no it's Rika." He said.

Henry looks at Takato.

"Let's go." Henry said.

With that the best friends ran to Rika.

* * *

We go to another part of the park earlier before Rika screamed and we see a girl standing with her back on the wall Guilmon's home.

The girl has purple eyes and and brown shoulder-length hair that is usually worn up in a ponytail.

She is wearing a Purple Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

She also has a Blue and White Digivice on her pants.

This is Rika Nonaka a Digimon Tamer.

Right now she is waiting for her two best male friends.

With Rika are three digimons.

The first one is Guilmon. Takato's Digimon Partner

Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black _Digital Hazard_ symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body.

The second one is Renamon. Rika's Partner.

Renamon is a yellow fox Digimon with white stuff on her and black claws. She has purple sleeves with Yin-Yang symbols on them. She also has Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees.

Finally there is Terriermon. Henry's Partner.

Terriermon is a cream color bunny Digimon with a single horn on his head. He also has green stripes, green tips on his ears, a green scarf, and green feet and hands.

The three digimons sighed.

"When Takatomon and Henrymon will be here?" Guilmon asked.

Terriermon looked at his friend.

"I have no idea but it better be soon." Terriermon said with his hands crossed.

Rika sighed.

"I hope so as well." Rika said. "Those boys have a good reason to be late."

Terriermon looked at Rika.

"Why so that you can spent time with Takato?" Terriermon asked with a smirk on his face.

Rika blushed when Terriermon said that.

"No." Rika said. "I just with they would be here so that we can get to the movies."

Terrier and Guilmon laughed.

"Oh come on Rikamon we know that ever since Takatomon saved you from falling off Locomon and saved you from Parasimon you have fallen in love with him." Guilmon said.

"Yeah why else would you wear all those jean jackets, jean vests, and leather jackets Takato got you for your birthday?" Terriermon asked.

Rika sighed.

"Look guys I am going for a walk and listening to my music till Takato and Henry arive." Rika said and walked away from the wall of Guilmon's home but looked at at the three Digimons. "Renamon can ya make sure they don;t get into any trouble?"

Renamon smiled.

"I will try." Renamon said.

Rika smiled.

"Good." Rika said and left.

We now go to the stairs and rika is still mad at what Terriermon said.

"Stupid Terriermon." Rika said. "He does not know what he is saying. Me in love with Takato."

She then Sighed and looked at the jeaket she got from Takato.

"But that rabbit is right." She said.

You see ever since Takato ever since Takatomon saved her from falling off Locomon and saved from from Parasimon Rika did start to have feelings for Takato.

Heck Takato gave her some leather jackets and leather vests and jean jackets and jean vests for her birthday and she loved them.

Rika smiled.

"I wonder of Takato feels the same way?" She asked as she got to the last step and went to the wall and waited for her friends.

Rika smiled and she looked at her jacket.

Rika knew that what Terriermon and Guilmon said was true she does wear all the jean jackets, jean vests and leather jackets that Takato has got her for her birthday and she loved every single one of the even the pink ones.

Rika smiled.

Just then she noises from bushes is heard and Rika is confused.

"Huh?" Rika asked. "Calumon is that you?"

Just then out of the bushes Ninja Devimon popped out.

"AH HA!" Ninja Devimon shouted. "FOUND YOU HUMAN!"

Rika is shocked.

"AHHHHH!" Rika screamed.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

Soon he flies to Rika and he punches her sending her flying.

"AHHH! Rika shouted as she is sent flying.

She rolls on the ground after that punch.

However before she can get up Ninja Devimon flies to her again and kicks her sending her rolling.

"AHHH!" Rika shouted.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

"Ha this is fun." He said.

Rika is mad and gets up and is still hurt.

'I have to call the others.' Rika thought and grabbed her red cellphone.

But NinjaDevimon is mad.

"Oh no you don't human." Ninja Devimon said and did some hand sighns. "NINJA WATER BLAST!"

Soon he sprays some water from his mouth and get riks wet.

"AHHHH!" Rika shouted she her front side is getting wet from top to bottom as well as her clothes and leather jacket.

She then slips on the water and falls on the grouns.

"HA HA HA!" Ninja Devimon laughed.

Rika is now rolling on the ground and is getting even more wetfrom her back side as well as her purple leather jacket.

"AHHH!" Rika shouted as she is getting wet more.

Soon the water soped and Ninja Devimon pullled out his ninja chain.

"Now take this." Ninja Devimon said.

Soon he swings his chain and wraps it around Rika making her confused.

"What the?" Rika asked.

"NINJA CHAIN SHOCK!" Ninja Devimon shouted.

Soon electric energy on the chain goes to Rika and it zaps her.

"AHHHH!" Rika shouted.

Ninja Devimon smiled and takes out his Katana.

"Now human feel the wrath of my sword." Ninja Devimon said as he walks to her.

Rika is now scared.

Meanwhile in the villain's lair the leader smiles as he watched the whole thing.

"Yes soon that human girl tamer will be gone and no one will stand in my way." The leader said.

"Soon he laughs and we zoom out of his castle and still hear his laughter.

* * *

We go back to the Human World and we see Ninja Devimon as he goes to Rika with his sword.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

"Yes now you should feel my wrath of my sword." Ninja Devimon said.

Rika is now scared.

However before Ninja Devimon can strike someone kicked him and he flies to the wall.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Digimon screamed and hit the wall.

Rika is shocked to see what happened to Ninja Devimon.

(AN: Ha Shocked becauses she was electricuted. Oh I slay me. If one of my forms id a Dragon.)

Rika looked and saw that it was Takato who kicked Ninja Devimon at the wall.

(AN2: Wow talk about true love. Am I right or am I right?)

Takato looked at Rika and ran to his best female friend.

"Rika you ok?" Takato asked.

Rika looked at Takato and smiled.

"I am fine Takato." Rika said.

Takato smiled and hugged his chained up and wet best female friend.

Rika is shocked and blushed when Takato hugged her.

(AN3: Wow she must be in love. Am I right or am I right?)

Soon Henry arived and saw Rika all chained up.

"You ok Rika?" Henry asked.

Rika and Takato looked at the blue hair boy mad.

"Sorry." Henry said seeing that his two best friends are mad at him for asking that question.

Just then the three hear groaning and see Ninja Devimon mad.

"You pathetic humans will pay for kicking me into that wall." Ninja Devimon said as he pulled out his two ninja swords.

Takato, Rika and Henry looked at Ninja Devimon and Takato and Henry are confused.

"Rika who is this guy?" Takato asked.

Rika looked at Takato.

"That is the guy who drentched me with water and shocked me." Rika said.

Henry took his Digivice out and scaned him.

"Guys I got his data on here and here is what it says." Henry said as a picture of Ninja Devimon appeared on his Digivice. "This is Ninja Devimon. A Fallen Ninja Angle Digimon. He is a Champion Level Digimon and a Virus Digimon. His attacks are: 1 Ninja Water Blast, 2 Ninja Chain Shock, 3 Ninja Ninja Fire Blade, 4 Ninja Sword Blast, 5 Ninja Scythe Slash and 6 Ninja Fire Blast."

The three Tamers are shocked.

(AN4: Ha. Man I am on a roll with that. Get it? Shocked?)

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"That is right human and that Digivice of yours is on the money." Ninja Devimon said. "Now as for why I am here my boss wants to take over this world and the Digi World and he wants to make all you humans his slaves."

Now the three are mad.

"Yeah well we won;t let you." Rika said and still chained up.

(AN5: Man you think someone would free her by now. Right?)

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Yeah and who will stop us?" Ninja Devimon asked.

"We will." A voice said.

Ninja Devimon turned and saw Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon.

When Renamon saw Ninja Devimon she looked shocked.

(AN6: Man everyone must be getting shocked today.)

Ninja Devimon smiled when he saw Renamon he smiled.

"Well well if it isn;t my former student Renamon." Ninja Devimon said.

Now everyone but Guilmon, Takato, Rika, Terriermon and Henry are shocked.

(AN7: Heck even I am and I am writing this.)

Meanwhile back in the lair the meader is shocked.

(AN8: Even he is? Man this is a shocking day.)

"WHAT THAT YELLOW TRAITOR IS BACK!" He shouted. "Well no matter she will soon die and no one will stand in my way."

He now laughed and we zoom out of the lair and still hears the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see that the Tamers, Guilmon and Terriermon still shocked of what Ninja Deevimon just said.

Heck even I am shocked.

(AN: And this is coming from a guy who is writing this fic.)

Takato looked at Renamon.

"You use to be a student to this creep?" Takato asked.

Renamon sighed.

"Yes and it is a long story." Renamon said.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Well my former student why don;t you tell it to your friends?' Ninja Devimon asked.

Renamon sighed and looks at her friends.

"Well everyone I guess you should know my story." Renamon sighed.

Flash Back to Renamon's Past.

"You see it all started in the village I lived in." Renamon said. "I was just a Vixenmon playing with my friends."

We now see Renamon as a Vixenmon playing with some other Digimons.

A Yokomon, A Tokemon, A Koromon, and a Tsunomon.

"My village was a great place to live in and I was raised by a caring Digimon along with my adopted siblings." Renamon said.

End Flash Back.

When Renamon said. Adopted Rika was confused.

'Wait you were adopted?" Rika asked.

Renamon sighed.

"Yes my egg along with some other digi eggs were lost and we were adopted." Renamon said.

"Who was your mother and siblings?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon looked at Guilmon.

"Let me tell you and you will find out." Renamon said.

Flash Back to Renamon's story.

"You see my adopted mother was a kind and caring digimon named Swanmon." Renamon said.

We now see Vixenmon with her adopted mother a Swanmon.

"And I had five brothers and four sisters." Renamon said. "My five brothers were a DemiVeemon(Brother 1), a Patamon(Brother 2), a Ninja FlyBeemon(Brother 3), a Agumon(Brother 4) and a Gabumon(Brother five. As for my three sisters they were a Salamon(Sister 1), a Palamon(Sister 2), and a Biyomon(Sister 3)."

We now all eight of Renamon's adopted siblings and they all look happy.

"Yes we lived in piece and nothing can be more happier." Renamon said. "That is until one day a evil ShogunGekomon came to my village.

We now see a ShogunGekomon appearing in the village Renamon was raised in.

End Flash Back.

Henry is now confused.

"Wait a ShogunGekomon?" Henry asked.

Renamon looked at him.

"Yes a ShogunGekomon." Renamon said. "Now let me finish."

Rika looked at Henry mad.

"Yeah let Renamon finish." Rika said.

"Ok ok." Henry said with his arms up.

Flash Back to the story.

"The Digimons from my village tried to escape from ShogunGekomon but he killed some and took their data." Renamon said.

We now see the Digimons from the village running for their lives but the evil ShogunGekomonkilled some of them and took some of their data.

"HA HA HA!" ShogunGekomon laughed. "Soon all of your data will be mine."

My Famile was escaping from ShogunGekomon but ShogunGekomon grabbed our mother Swanmon." Renamon said.

We now see Swanmon and her nine kids running and flying for their lives.

But we see Swanmon getting grabbed ShogunGekomon.

"Yes you preety bird your Dada will be mine then your kids as well." ShogunGekomon said as he starts taking the data of Swanmon.

But Swanmon looked at her kids.

"My children run and be safe." Swanmon said. "And remember I love you all."

With those last words she is gone.

:After that our mother was gone and we fled the village with the remaining surviving Digimons." Renemon said.

End Flash Back.

We now see Vixenmon and her eight sibling now wandering through village to village.

"After out village was destroyed by the ShogunGekomon we wandered to village to village untill we stoped by a village full of Ninja and Samurai Digimons." Renamon said.

We now see a village that looks like a japanese village with a japanese castles at the far end.

"There we saw many ninja Digimons some of them are fighting and training." Renamon said.

We now see alot of ninja and Samurai Digimons training and fighting.

"My siblings and I now know we found a new home and we all headed to the castle in for end of the village." Renamon said.

We now see the nine siblings heading to the castle in the japanese village and we see a Ninjamon and a Kogamon guarding the castle.

"The two took us inside the castle and there we met the leader of the Ninja Digimon Village." Renamon said.

We now see a Digimon sitting on a throne of the japanese castles but he is in the shadows so we can;t see the leader of the Ninja Digimon Village.

"We told the leader what happened to our village and he under stood and he let us live here and he called a Ninja Digimon to train us in the ways of a Ninja." Renamon said.

We now see a Ninja Digimon coming into the room.

"And that Ninja Digimon was Ninja Devimon." Renamon said.

End Flashback.

Now everyone looked at Ninja Devimon and ars shocked.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Yes I was the one who trained Renamon and her eight siblings and they were all my best students to." Ninja Devimon said.

Renamon smiled.

"That is true." Renamon said.

Flash Back.

We now see Vixenmon now as a Renamon and her siblings training under Ninja Devimon and they are fighting practicing and Medetating.

"Everything was great until one day Ninja Devimon wantedme to do something I would did not want to do." Renamon said. "He ordered me to kill my siblings and the shogun that let us live with hiM."

End Flash back.

Everyone is now extreamly shocked.

Ninja Devimon on the otherhand was mad.

"Yeah I ordered her to do it." Ninja Devimon said. "I wanted to be the new ruler of the village and have it go to war with other ninja villages and digimon villages and make them slaves."

He then looked at Renamon.

"But she ruined my plan by telling the shogun and her siblings about my plan." Ninja Devimon said.

Flash Back.

We now see Ninja Devimon all chained up and in the Shogun's throne room and he looks mad.

Well he is in the shadows so we can;t tell if he is mad or not.

Renamon and her siblings were also there and they are mad as well.

"It was then that the leader of the Ninja Digimon village banished Ninja Devimon for plotting to kill him and going to war." Renamon said.

We now see Ninja Devimon mad and walks away steamed.

"We thought we will never see Ninja Devimon again." Renamon said.

End Flash Back.

We now see Renamon mad.

"Until today that is." Renamon said.

Everyone looked at Ninja Devimon mad but Ninja Devimon just smiled.

"Yeah I ploted to kill the leader and got banished for it." Ninja Devimon said. "But I have a new leader and he wants to take over this world and you all are standing in our way."

Takato just laughed.

'Oh yeah well you and what army?" Takato asked.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"This army." Ninja Devimon said. "NINJA VILEMON ARISE!"

Soon out of nowhere Vilemons fressed as Ninjas appeared.

Now everyone is shocked.

Meanwhile back in the lair the leader smiled in the shadows.

"Yes this will be perfect." The leader said. "Soon the Ninja Vilemon will take them prisoner and I am one sted closer to ruling the world."

He then laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the human world where we see Ninja Devimon and a bunch of other Ninja Digimons.

Everyone is shocked.

"What are those things?" Rika asked.

Takato took his Digivice out and scanned them.

"Here they are." Takato said as the picture of a Ninja Vilemon appeared. "Theyare Ninja Vilemon. Champion Virus Winged Ninja Digimons. They very powerful and there attacks are 1Ninja Vile Sai Zap and 2 Ninja Vile Wing Blast."

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"NINJA VILEMON GET THAT RED DIGIMON, RABBIT DIGIMON AND THE THREE HUMANS!" Ninja Devimon shouted and looked at Renamon and took his Scythe out. "My former Student of mine to deal with."

"RIGHT BOSS!" The Ninja Vilemon shouted and started attacking.

Soon four Ninja Vilemon went to Terriermon and they pulled out their ninja sais.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Terriermon but he dodged them.

Terriermon smiled.

"Oh yeah well try this." Terriermon said. "Terrier Tornado."

Soon a tornado appeared and sucked the Four Ninja Vilemon in.

"AHHH!" The four Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into data and Terriermon took the data.

"Oh yeah." Terriermon said. "I rule."

Soon the four Ninja Vilemon were battling Guilmon.

"Ha your are such a Ugly Digimon." A Ninja Vilemon said.

This made Guilmon mad.

"Oh yeah well try this." Guilmon said. "PYRO SPHERE!"

A fire blast came and and killed all the ninja Vilemons and turned into data.

"AHHHH!" They screamed and turned into data.

Guilmon took the data and smiled.

"Oh yeah." Guilmon said.

Soon eight Ninja Vilemons were going to the chained up Rika.

"Ha take our ninja Sais." The Ninja Vilemon said together.

Rika is scared.

"HELP!" Rika shouted.

Soon Takato came and kicked all eight Ninja Vilemon into the street.

"What hit us?" A Ninja Vilemon asked.

Just then a bus came and hits them turning them into Data.

"AHHHH!" The ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into Data.

Rika looked and saw Takato and smiled.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

Takato smiled and unchained Rika.

"No problem Rika." Takato said.

Soon the two hugged.

Meanwhile four of the Ninja Vilemons were flying to Henry.

"You are going down human." The four said.

However out of nowhere a White Tiger came and killed the Ninja Vilemons.

"AHHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into Data.

Henry was shocked.

"Oh man I need to call my cousin and tell him that his pet tiger is loose again.' Henry said.

Menwhile Renamon and Ninja Devimon were battling and Ninja Devimon is impressed.

"Well I see that the student has suppassed the Master." Ninja Devimon said.

Renamon looked at her former teacher.

"Yeah well I see you have gone really evil." Renamon said. "DAIMOND STORM!"

Soon some Daimonds appeared and hit Ninja Devimon.

"AHHHH!" He scramed and dropped his scythe and looks at her mad. "Oh yeah wel NINJA WATER BLAST!"

Soon he fires some water from his mouth and hits Renamon.

"AHHHH!" The yellow Fix Digimon screamed and hits the wall.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Ha you are through." Ninja Devimon said.

Just then he heard two voices.

"BUNNY BLAST/PYRO SPHERE!" They said at the same time.

Soon a Energy blast and a fire ball blasts Ninja Devimon sending him in the sky.

"AHHHH!" He screamed and looked down and saw his former student's friends and Tamer freed and looking at him.

Now he is steamed knoing he is defeated.

"Fine." Ninja Devimon said. "You all may have won but I will be back."

With that he vanished.

The tamers and their Digimons cheered knowing that they have won.

"Oh yeah we rule." Takato said.

"I know." Terriermon said.

"This is great." Guilmon said.

"You said it." Henry said.

Rika smiled.

"I am just glad to be free from the chain." She said and looks at Renamon. "Um Renamon anything the matter?"

Renamon looks at her friends.

"Yes with Ninja Devimon back who knows what he is planning and who his boss is." Renamon said.

Takato knew she was right.

"I know." Takato said. "Looks like a new Ninja Evil has come and we need to be ready."

The friends nodded and looked at the sky wondering what will happen next.

"Oh man looks like a new evil has come." The Narrator said. "Can Takato and his friends defeat them? And who is this new Leader? Find out on the next Digimon."

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE ARE THE NEW JACKETS AND VESTS THAT TAKATO,RIKA,HENRY,JERI,KAZU,KENTA,AND SUZIE WILL HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Kazu's Jean Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Jean Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**ANYWAY MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
